The long-term goal of the research in my laboratory is to gain a molecular understanding of the role glial cells (specifically Schwann cells and oligodendrocytes) play in the development and function of the nervous system. Our principal approach is to use techniques that allow for the manipulation of the mouse genome. This approach has allowed us to generate a mouse model of human oligodendrogliomas - which in turn has been useful for the establishment of an oligodendroglial cell line. Moreover, we have developed a transgenic line of animals that experience a severe, late-onset neuromuscular disorder that is likely the result of abnormal Schwann - cell axon interactions. In addition to our transgenic experiments, we have recently initiated studies using the polymerase chain reaction in an effort to isolate genes encoding members of protein families that likely play a role in glial cell function.